Elements of Light, Fire, Wind, Water, Earth,& Dark
by BESDGrl01
Summary: Jess is a girl who's 17 and has had magic powers since she was born.She has just finished the Earth art and has one more to go. She disides to go home before she finishes. but meny things have changed,even her friends.SKXOC match up
1. Fire

Chapter 1: Fire

Jess walked down the steps of the temple of magic. Finally, she had completed her training in the Light, Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth arts. Now all she needed to complete her element training was the dark art, the hardest of them all.

"Excellent!" she said to herself, " When I finally complete my training, I'll be able to go home for good!" Jess had been away from home for almost eight years. Well, what was left of home anyway. When she was nine, Jess's parents died during and experiment involving a local corporation. She could recall that dreadful day, for the experiment was about her.

"Dr. Turn! Dr. Turn! Something's gone wrong!" someone yelled in the control room. Jess watched in horror as people scrambled around, trying to set things right. She looked for her parents amongst the crowed. She couldn't spot them. Finally, she saw her mother. She was in the control room. Her mother looked out to the floor and saw how frightened she was. Her mother then flicked on the Mic so jess could hear her.

"Sweetie, it's alright! There's no need to be afraid!" Her mothers words soothed her, but didn't get rid of the fear with-in.

"Dr. Turn! The lab's going to blow up in a few minutes! We need to get out of here NOW!" yelled the voice from earlier.

"Get my daughter out of there!" yelled a man's voice.

"Daddy!" Jess yelled. Fear had risen to its highest peak. A man barged onto the floor and rushed to Jess's side.

"Come on honey, we need to get out of here," said the man. He started to fiddle with the safety belts and bars that surrounded her. Finally, jess was free to move and the man lifted her out and placed her down on the floor. The man grabbed her hand and the two made their way out off the floor. Once outside of the floor room, the man bent down to Jess's height. Jess looked at him strait in the eye.

"Daddy," she said in a frightened voice, "I'm scared."

"There's no need to be honey! Everything's going to be alright."

All of a sudden, there was a loud bang that shook the building. The explosion came from the control room. From what jess could see, the machinery had short-circuited and sparks were flying everywhere.

"SAMANTHA!" yelled Jess's father. He then turned to Jess, grabbed her hand and looked at her with tears flooding his brown eyes. "Jess sweetie, run. Run out of here! Don't stop and don't look back until you're far, far away. I love you sweetie! Now go! RUN!"

Jess ran. She ran clear out of that building, not stopping for anyone, or anything like her father told her too. When she was about 600 yards away, she finally looked back. The building was on fire!

"MOMMY! DADDY!" She screamed, truly terrified. Seconds later, there was another explosion, causing the fire to get worse. Jess fell to the ground and buried her face in her hands, and cried. The fire crew did their best to put out the fire and save everyone, but only fifteen people out of the thirty (including her) made it out alive. Not one of the 14 other survivors was Jess's mother or father.

The fire wasn't her fault, jess knew that way to well, but she still felt as if she was accountable for something. Jess neared her room, which she shared with her best friend Muisa, and her cat Star. She with drew her key and unlocked the door. She opened it up and went inside. A black cat with a white diamond shaped patch of fur upon its forehead greeted darted for her legs. Jess reached down and picked up the animal. Muisa wasn't back from her classes yet.

"Hi Star! Have a good day so far?" she asked the creature while she stoked it's back. Star replied with a simple, happy meow. Jess smiled. "Good! That make two of us, " and she placed star back down on the ground and closed the door. Jess then walked over to her desk and picked up her plane tickets for Domino City, Japan.

"Home," she said aloud.


	2. Welcome Home

Chapter 2: "Welcome Home"

Home seemed different to Jess. Not only because she had been away for so long, but because now, home was all hers. The cab that had picked her up at the airport made its way down a long paved drive. Finally the cab stopped in front of a huge red brick mansion. Jess climbed out, gathered her things from the trunk and paid the cab driver. As the cab began to drive away, an elderly butler rushed down the steps of the mansion to Jess."

"Welcome back Mistress Tern! It's been so long!" Said the butler.

"NILES! You're a sight for sore eyes!" Jess said as she embraced him in a hug. Niles had been Jess's first friend. She hated to leave him behind as she went to "school", but she knew one day she would return home and they would be reunited. Jess broke away from Niles and looked up at the Mansion.

"If the Mistress would be so kind," Niles said eyeing her stare at the mansion, "to follow me inside, we can get you situated for your stay."

"That'd be nice," she said still eyeing the mansion. She reached for he bags, but Niles stopped her.

While you are home, you will be treated like you once were when you were a little girl, Mistress," he said as he reached for the bags. Jess was a little taken back. For one, she wasn't used to being called 'Mistress' all the time, and two, she was accustom to getting her own things, rather than having someone get them for her. To her, it didn't seem right. But she didn't want to fight with Niles, so she let it go and followed him up the steps. For an old man, Niles did very well with carrying her heavy potion filled luggage up the steps and into the house.

Once inside, jess began to explore her old home with Niles. She met up with old friends, and workers, and met the new comers. Once she was done exploring, she then made her way outside into the gardens and stables. Just as she had remembered, the gardens were the most peaceful of the grounds. For this reason, Jess loved this place more than anywhere else. She sat down on a bench close to the middle of the garden. Niles sat down next to her. Jess was happy to be home. There were many happy memories here, but also there were horrible ones.

"So," Jess said, interrupting the silence, "What's new around here?"

"Well," started Niles, "you remember Mr.Gozaburo Kaiba don't you?" That name hit Jess like a kick in the gut. She hated that man with a passion!

"Ya, I remember him. Why do you ask?"

"Well," said Niles, "He adopted two boys a year after you left for school. Both of the boy's were brothers before were adopted by Mr. Kaiba. Anyway, after 7 years, the older of the two boys took over Kaiba-Corp. I think his name is Seto, But after that, Gozaburo disappeared! No one's heard from him since, so he was presumed dead. And that's about it."

"Wow!" said Jess shocked. She couldn't see Gozaburo adopting two boys. But she was glad that one of the boys had over ruled him. But she still felt bad for them, for having to put up with such a foul man. Niles chuckled to himself. Jess caught him doing so and gave him and glance of confusion.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing. I just remembered when you were little. You would run around these gardens. Your mother would chase you around. You were so happy." He paused. Jess saw a tear fall from his eyes. She understood. Sometimes the happiest of memories, could be the most painful. She knew that too well.

"But Niles, you know that their still here though. Their in the plant's, the air, the house, they're everywhere! Even though they seem far away, their really not." Niles looked at Jess with astonishment.

"You remind me of your father. He always knew what to say and when to say it. He was an amazing man, and you're just as amazing as him." Jess smiled at his compliment. Niles looked at his watch. "Well, I better get back to work," he chuckled. "Dinner will be served at 5 O' clock sharp! I will see you then," he said and hurried off, leaving Jess alone in the garden.


	3. Mystery

Chapter 3: Mystery

Jess awoke the next morning in what used to be her old room. It was about the size of a master bedroom with two huge, beautiful, country-style windows that over looked the gardens. Her room hadn't changed much. It only seemed empty. Jess climbed out of bed and went over to her walk-in closet. She pulled out a light blue tank top, a pair of rock star jeans, a black, zip-up sweat shirt, and a pair of backless, blue and silver sneakers, and quickly got dressed. A lively, rapping knock came upon her door a half an hour later.

"Come in!" she told the visitor. Niles popped his head into the room. "Morning Niles," she said seeing step into the room. "What's up to day?"

"Good morning Mistress!" he replied. "Today, Breakfast is at 7:30 am. At 9 am, Mayweather is free to be ridden. At 12 pm, lunch, and at 1:15…"

"Is everything cut out for me and all I have to do is fill in the pieces?" Jess cut in.

"I beg your pardon mistress? I don't fully understand," said Niles, truly confused. Jess sighed and rolled her eyes. Had Niles really been lost for all those years she had been away?

"Never mind Niles. Carry on."

Still confused, Niles continued. "At 1:15 pm, you will be driven into town for a dress fitting. Then at 4 pm, you will be driven back home with the dress to get ready for the "welcome home" party held in honor for you. The party starts around 5:30pm.

With arms wide, Jess flung herself onto her bed. As much as she hated to wear dresses, she hated "welcome home" functions as well. Especially if they were held in her honor. Ever since parents died, she didn't like parties. She tried to stay away from civilization as much as possibly could.

"Can I ask who's throwing this stupid party?" she said in a grumpy voice.

"We are Mistress," he replied, sort of in a happy, cheerful voice.

"Uhhhh! NILES! You know that I hate parties and junk like that!" she screamed at him, "Why are you doing this to me?" Niles chuckled. To him it was all fun and games. He didn't even take her seriously.

"My dear Mistress! You haven't always hated parties! When you were a little girl, you loved them!" Jess groaned at this. She hated to admit it, but he was right. "Besides," Niles continued, "there'll be two certain someone's there!" he said happily. This struck Jess's attention. She sat up abruptly.

"Who's going to be there? Who the heck are you talking about?" Niles just chuckled to himself once again and finally said, "You'll see for your self, my dear Mistress. But first, breakfast!" He then walked out of the room without another word.

Jess sat upon her bed, truly confused. When she was young, she had always stayed inside the Tern grounds, or the Lab. She had no real friends (except for the maids, butlers, ground keepers, cooks, ect.) when she was a child. But that all changed when she was at school. But she still sat truly confused, wondering who the two mysterious people were.

"Who could they be?" she thought to herself.

So what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE!


	4. Shadows

Chapter 4

Shadows

" Explain to me, why were going to this stupid party again?" Seto Kaiba asked his younger brother Mokuba. Seto was standing in front of a full-length mirror in his bed room, trying to put on aa majestic blue tie that went with his white suit. Mokuba rolled his eyes at his other brother.

" Are you really cold hearted like most people say you are? This women is returning home from... where ever she went too. Plus, her parents were apart of one of our stepfathers old experiments. It's the least we can do. The girls gone through enough in the past few years then we have." Mokuba told him. Seto continued to fiddle with his tie.

"Blasted tie!" he said aloud. "Why won't it tie?" Mokuba chuckled under his breath.

"Aww! Need some help big brother?" He baby mocked his older brother. Seto growled at his younger sibling.

"No!" he said bitterly, " No, I don't need help!" Finally he got the tie all "tied" up. He then walked over to his bed and sat down. "Anyway, what does this girl look like?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Is it a crime?"

"No... do you like the sound of her or something?"

"Mokuba!"

"Just asking! Gee! No need to get all pushy!" he said walking over to his brothers bed with the balls' invite in his hand. "Here. that's what she looks like. She's cute huh?" he said handing it over to his brother. Seto looked down at the picture and his eyes widened.

"It can't be... It's her!"

Back at Turn Manor, Jesse had already been fitted into a floor length, cerulean blue, strapless, evening gown and was getting ready in her room. She had on the gown, a pair of high heals that matched her dress. At the moment she was looking at beautiful, silver pendent on a lovely hand made silver chain. upon the pendent was a dragon. The pendent had once belonged to her mother. She looked back down at her Jewelry box and saw another neckless. she picked it up and put on the neckless her love had given her before she last saw him, a long time ago.

Shortly afterward, guest's started to arrive. Car's pulled up to the door and guests would pile out, and Jeaves or other butlers would greet and escort them inside. Jess watched from aa hallway window on the second floor. Jess wanted to lurk in the shadows as the guests arrived, then "magically" disappear. But Jeaves insisted that she be watched until he came to get her. So now, she watched the guests arrive with one of the maids. The maid was sitting in a chair, not to far from where Jess was standing, also watching the guests arrive.

While Jess watched the cars pull in and out, one car that was just pulling in caught her attention. It was a limo, and something about it seemed so familiar. Jess turned to the maid, hoping she knew who it belonged to.

"Miss, do you see that limo that just pulled in?" Jess asked the maid. The women stretched her neck out so she could see.

" Yes, Mistress, I do," Said the women, "Why do you ask?"

" Who does it belong to?" Jess asked as she continued to watch the limo.

" I believe it belongs to Mr. Kaiba, Mistress." The name Kaiba ran through her mind like the sound of a gun shot and chills went up and down her spine like lightning. Her memories of Mr. Gerzobero Kaiba we're worse than nightmares. But now that the woman had mentioned that the limo belonged to a Mr. Kaiba, she could see that she was right. Even though her memories of her childhood were scarce, she could still remember Gerzobero Kaibas' limo. The two looked identical.

Jess watched the car pull up to the door. Jeaves was waiting for them, but Jess found this weird. She just saw Jeaves escort a woman into the house a few seconds before.

"Were the Kaiba brothers the ones whom Jeaves was talking about earlier?" Jess thought to herself. She continued to watch as the boy's, one about her age (the oldest) and the other who looked about ten to eleven years old, get out of the limo. Jeaves greeted the eldest first then the younger of the two. The maid had gotten up from her chair and was standing next to Jess also watching the boy's.

"Mmm! That man is looking fine tonight!" exclaimed the woman. Jess gave her a weird look.

"I hope you talking about the older boy and not Jeaves." Jess told her. The woman looked taken back.

"Of coarse I was talking about Seto Kaiba!" the woman exclaimed. " Jeaves is too old for both me and for you!" Of one thing the woman was right. Jeaves was way to old for Jess, but for the woman, that was something else. Jess watched in scilence as the two boys followed Jeaves into the machine.

"I'll be in my room if anyone wants me," Jess told the woman, as she left the window side and walked toward her room. She opened the door to her room and went inside. She then closed the door and locked it.

" Soon Jeaves will be coming to get me for this stupid 'Welcome Home' party that I didn't want to happen, " Jess thought to herself. "Maybe some reading will calm my nerves," she said eyeing some of her books on the bed side table. She went over, grabbed a book, sat down on her bed and began to read.


End file.
